


The Perfect Gift

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Eleventh Hour (US)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Character Death Fix, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak snowstorm ruins Cal's plans to take Jacob away for the holidays. But Jacob doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesexbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesexbots/gifts).



"I can't fucking believe this."

Jacob Hood watched his lover pace back and forth in front of their living room's bay window. Outside, the sky was a cloud of white, obscuring everything beyond the end of their driveway. Even if the airport hadn't grounded all outbound flights, there was no way they'd make it to the airport. It was the kind of weather that made Jacob think fondly of pina coladas on hot sandy beaches, which had actually been the plan before the snowstorm had reared its ugly head. He closed the lid of his laptop and set it aside on the coffee table. "It's not that bad, Cal. We've got cancellation insurance. We can rebook another time."

From the tension in Calvert's jaw, Jacob could tell the other man was close to fury. He spun around to face Jacob, dark eyes narrowed. "It is that bad. Might as well call the whole damn holiday ruined."

Jacob sighed, getting off the couch and walking forward, reaching out to take Cal's hands in his own. "Ruined? Why would it be ruined? This is just a change of plans."

"It's more than just a change of plans," Cal's voice was hard and angry, but Jacob shook his head, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"You always overreact, love. Always assume the worst. We're still together. Isn't that all that matters?"

He could see some of Cal's anger fade, but he still shook his head, looking away, voice gruff. "You don't understand."

"Then help me. Teach me."

Cal sighed, letting go of his hands and turning away, posture tense as he resumed pacing, albeit with a slower step. Jacob knew better to push. He knew Cal better than anyone now, the way he moved, the way emotion showed in him: happiness, passion, despair. Shame. Like now. But Cal always opened up to him, given time.

"I wanted it to be perfect," he muttered finally. "I wanted to spoil you, take you somewhere magnificent and sumptuous and just... spend some time alone."

"It's perfect as long as we're together," Jacob said softly, smiling fondly at his lover as Cal turned back towards him. "Don't be upset, Cal. We light a fire and make hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch as we ride out the storm." He stepped forward again, stroking his fingers up the buttons of Cal's shirt, green eyes meeting Cal's brown and smiling suggestively. "And I'll make you forget all about the snow...."

But instead of being reassured, Cal only seemed more upset by the suggestion. "That's what it's always about. You give me so much, Jacob - no, please don't argue. You insisted on finding a vaccine when I made myself sick, on nursing my sorry ass through it...." He glanced away, but pressed closer to Jacob anyway, smoothing his hands around his waist. "You saved my life. I wanted to give something back."

Jacob rested his hands on his lover's shoulders. "Would it help if I told you my motivations were entirely selfish?"

Cal snorted, eyebrows knitting together. "Selfish? You?"

"Oh, undoubtedly. If I wasn't being completely selfish I would have simply honored your wish to commit seppuku. Fall on your metaphorical sword, no matter how stupid an idea it was."

Cal's lips pursed. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time."

"You never do." Jacob's smile was fond, and he reached up to brush his fingertips along Cal's jaw affectionately. "You are a creature of passion, who is ruled too often by his heart. A rarity among our kind. It's one of the things I love most about you."

Cal still seemed anxious. "You know I wasn't trying to hurt you...."

"Of course." Now it was Jacob's turn to look a little sad, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I watched Maggie die, Cal. I couldn't sit back and watch you, too. Selfish, I know, but...."

Cal pulled him close, nuzzling his dark curls and pressing a kiss to Jacob's temple. "Not at all." He moved to press his lips to Jacob's; slow, warm, entirely loving. Part of him felt like it wasn't even possible to express to Jacob how much he meant to him. How much he'd done for him.

He still remembered clearly how Jacob had reacted when he'd tried to kill himself. The manic, slightly heartbroken declaration: "I'm not going to let you die." Cal later found out that he'd flown in half the infectious disease experts in the country, and they'd worked without stopping with the remaining Variola samples, trying to create a viable vaccine before he became symptomatic. Jacob had administered it himself, though Cal had fought. It had taken four hazmat-suited men to hold him down while Jacob's shaking hand injected the vaccine.

Then, he'd stayed. The figure of Jacob at his bedside in the hazmat suit was the one constant in his fever ridden memories. Cal vaguely remembered trying to convince him to leave, that there was no way he'd survive, even with the vaccine. There had never been a treatment for smallpox, nothing beyond the slim hope the vaccination would overpower the healthy virus. For this untested vaccine to work on the new, hybrid strain which had already claimed so many... it seemed impossible. Cal was certain his death would come as planned. But Jacob refused to leave his side.

Then, when he was quite sure that the end was near, when he was delirious from fever and pain... he'd felt Jacob's gloved hand in his. He'd heard Jacob's voice, tearful and pleading and broken. "Cal. Don't leave me. I love you. Oh god, please don't leave me. Please...."

He couldn't remember how long the tearful pleading had lasted - only that the broken, heartfelt words had finally given him a reason to cling to life. When the fever had finally broken, when he'd seen the look in Jacob's eyes.... he'd known it was worth it.

"I love you so much," he murmured as he nuzzled Jacob's lips. "I'm sorry your Christmas gift didn't work out."

"Oh, Cal." Jacob's tone was fond, and resigned, and amused all at once. He returned his lover's kiss, matching his adoration, stroking his fingers into thick salt and pepper hair. "What I want, the only thing I want for Christmas, is you. After everything we've been through... you're the only present that's important to me."

Shivering, Cal pulled him tightly against him. "You'll always have me," he promised. "I'll do my best to show you every day how much you mean to me."

Jacob breathed a contented moan, his tenor voice always so sweet and inviting. "Perhaps you don't need a beach to spoil me."

Cal indulged in another kiss, letting his hands slide down the expanse of Jacob's back and over the curve of his rear. "Perhaps I don't," he murmured in reply, realizing that no matter where they were, this would be the best Christmas ever.

~~~


End file.
